


Way she goes

by Minervafsm



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minervafsm/pseuds/Minervafsm
Kudos: 2





	Way she goes

I try to please everyone,  
I have none left to spare  
I give my all  
But am left with grief and despair.

At one time I was the "bad boy"  
A hedonistic lifestyle was the rule.  
No-one or nothing else mattered but me,  
The world was my cow and I was the bull.

My mantra was live fun, die fast  
things and people went and came and came,  
life was absolutely nothing more than a game to be played.

Then as I left religion  
I began to see the value of life.  
All we have is each other  
And reality cut me like a knife.

Instead of being selfish, I wanted to help others,  
The environment became a point of concern,  
I gave all I was capable to give to what I once took for granted  
Peace and love came the more I learned.

Fuck myself, I wanted to fight for others  
But time had demolished my body,  
But still I poured out as much as I could.  
Being altruistic now my hobby.

However depression and anxiety still reign king,  
Imprisoned in stark solitude.  
I give love and kindness  
and in return I get responses that are hateful and rude.

I refuse to regress to person I was,  
for now he is dead and gone.  
Compassion and depression coalesce inside  
Two emotions embrace as one

I hate to complain.  
Because it's no longer about me  
yet I'm still a human and deeply feel,  
I just to be able to give my new love completely.

But that's the way she goes


End file.
